This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The BUSM MS Resource sponsors seminars open to all interested persons in the Medical School community as well as investigators from other academic, research and industrial institutions throughout the Boston area. These provide an opportunity for staff members to present summaries of their ongoing research and for visiting scientists to meet and discuss their research with local scientists. Resource faculty also invite outstanding mass spectrometrists and other collaborators to present seminars in the Dept. of Biochemistry. Publicity for these both types of seminars takes the form of posted notices, as well as standard mail, e-mail and telephone announcements to those within and outside BUSM. Included among this reporting year's visiting speakers for seminars sponsored by the CBMS or the Department of Biochemistry were Dr. Kuberan Balagurunathan (Univ. of Utah), Dr. Gabriella Leo, (Univ. Naples), Dr. Vanessa Mendoza, (Univ. Mass, Amherst), Dr. Bernd Stahl (Milupa/Danon, Frankfurt, Germany), Dr. Stephen Whelan (Cancer Center, UCLA), Dr. Gary Williams (Advion Corp, Ithaca, NY), and Dr. Bernd Wollscheid (Institute of Molecular Systems Biology (IMSB), NCCR Neuro Center for Proteomics, ETH Zurich Switzerland). Resource faculty present a graduate course on "Mass Spectrometry, Proteomics, and Functional Genomics" each year in the spring term. In addition to registered students, many postdoctoral fellows and faculty members from BU and other nearby universities attend the course. Resource staff member Roger Theberge, PhD, presented a lecture on "Biophysical Techniques in the Study of Amyloidoses" in the Molecular Medicine Course on The Translation of Molecular Observations to Clinical Implementation. Dr. Sang-yun Han, a principal research scientist working at Korea Research Institute of Standards and Science (KRISS) in Korea, spent his sabbatical at the Resource, to familiarize himself with new techniques that are being used for biopolymer analysis, particularly MALDI-FTMS and ECD.